HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Fire
Fire Spectrum - Pyromancy The spectrum of fire involves any control of heat, the transfer of energy between systems due to thermal energy differences. Fire is one of the four primal elements. It is often seen as the damage element as it too often is used to burn and consume, but fire is also able to provide warmth, cook food, and those who learn to draw heat out of a system can cool things off. Fire spells tend to progress through levels of control. There are those who make a pact with the Realm of Fire and use only fire magic exclusively. Such a sorcerer is referred to as a Pyromancer. On Loar, this means they have access to a very wide range of fire-based spells almost immediately (all Fire Spell Skills start with 2 TP), they gain a +10 to summon fire elementals, and can eventually reach a state called Incarnate, ''where they become a creature of living fire for a time and therefore a creature of great power. However, they are limited only to fire spells. The moment they cast a spell of any other kinds, elemental or not, they lose their connection to the realm of fire, all the bonuses, and the Incarnate state and become just a regular mage. Fire's Primary Characteristic is Personality as Fire and it's Realm are deeply tied to emotion within mortal wielders of the spectrum. Spell Construction DS = 1. Fire Damage Fire spells that do damage can catch materials on fire, melt metals, and boil liquids. Fire does double damage against wood or paper type objects or creatures. It also automatically ignites flammable liquids. Fire vs. Fire Fire and fire-based creatures are typically immune to fire damage. If a fire-based skill user is standing in or surrounded by open flame, lava, or other high temperature (above 450 degrees F) environment, then fire-based skills gain the following advantages: * If a skill's effect would succeed, add 1d10 to the intensity of the skill's effect for every 10 TSB. * If a target is flammable or wearing flammable material, it ignites and does additional damage each round until the fire is extinguished. This damage is 1/10th the original damage of the skill. * Fire-based skill checks automatically succeed versus water-based skill checks less than a TSB of 50. Against all other water-based skill checks, they gain 50 TSB. This is not in addition to the above 1d10/10 TSB advantage. Whichever is higher applies. Fire vs. Water Fire does half-damage to water or water-based systems such as ice creatures. It tends to create steam or melt ice, but does not actually consume anything. This limitation does not apply if the fire-based entity is fueled by an external source of heat such a fire, lava, and so on. See the Fire vs. Fire section above. Fire vs. Air Depending on the type of gas present, fire may ignite the gas explosively or find itself suffocating. Typically, air contains enough aerogen to ignite other flamable gasses, but fire does not do any extra damage to air or air-based creatures. Fire vs. Earth Fire or perhaps the removal of heat, is capable of shattering rock and crystal and intense heats melt metals. However, there is often little consuming of the material involved so fire does not gain an advantage nor have a disadvantage against earth. Fire vs. Eldritch Fire damage vs. Eldritch constructs, monsters, and demons treats all 7's and above like 10's for the purpose of additional rolls. ''For example, Ashler hits a Semachis Crusader with a firebolt spell. He rolls 3d10 damage and rolls a 6, 7, and 9. He adds those up then rolls the 7 and 9 again, this time rolling a 4 and an 8. He gets to roll the 8 again and rolls a 3. His damage total is 37 against the Semachis. Fire Spell List -=A=- * Animate Element * Antimagic Matrix * Attunement -=B=- * Banefire * Banish * Bind * Blind * Burning Blood -=C=- * Command * Commune * Consecration * Control * Create Fire -=D=- * Daylight * Daze * Delayed Spell * Desecrate * Destroy * Detection * Discern * Disintegrate * Disruption * Dispel -=E=- * Element Blessed Weapon * Elemental Cone * Elemental Pact * Elemental Messenger * Elemental Speech * Elemental Swarm * Enlarge Element * Expulsion -=F=- * Fan of Flame * Fire Prank * Fireball * Firebolt * Firewalker * Flame Augury * Flameburst * Flamesphere * Flare Edge * Flash -=G=- * Ghostfire -=H=- * -=I=- * Immolate * Imprint * Inferno -=J=- * -=K=- * -=L=- * Locate * Lore -=M=- * Magic Bullet * Molecular Kinesis -=N=- * Negate Enchantment -=O=- * -=P=- * Perpetual Light * Pillars of Flame * Purify Element * Pyro Shield * Pyros Armor * Pyrotechnics -=Q=- * Quench Flame -=R=- * Reduce Element * Resist Element -=S=- * Scry * Sculpt Element * Spark Cloud * Summon Elemental * Swarm Shield * Symbol -=T=- * Torchlight -=U=- * Utter Devastation -=V=- * -=W=- * Wall of Fire -=X=- * -=Y=- * -=Z=- * Zone (of Fire) Navigation Primal Spectra * Air * Earth * Fire * Water Life Spectra * Body * Mind * Soul * Flora * Fauna Natural Spectra * Chemical * Electromagnetic * Gravity * Nuclear * Space * Time Deep Spectra * Arcane * Chaos * Eldritch * Order * Void Primary Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes